


Raging Storm

by kari_ky3wt



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, JackElsa, Jelsa - Freeform, Snow and Ice, Winter love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kari_ky3wt/pseuds/kari_ky3wt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy who can't be felt and a girl who doesn't want to feel. Two different worlds... one common gift... Can destiny intertwine their lives in the name of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel...  
If you let me, I can help you out with all of that...

I can see the pain behind your eyes, it's been there for quite a while  
I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile...  
I would like to show you what true love can really do...

Girl, let me love you and I will love you  
until you learn to love yourself...  
Girl, let me love you and all your trouble  
Don't be afraid, girl, let me help...  
Girl, let me love you  
A heart of numbness gets brought to life  
I'll take you there...

~~ Ne-Yo ~~


	2. Chapter 2

  
_**Tell me why I can't be there where you are? There's something missing in my heart.** _

_**~Backstreet Boys** _

\-------------------------------------------

     Cold... frost... snowflakes... Indeed, it is now snowing on that part of the Earth... and another, and another... The winter season finally begins. Tall and proud, the Guardian of Winter looks at his work and sees that it is good. Time to go, he reckons. And so he goes... back to the place where it all started...  
     "Jack?" a voice calls out.  
     Jack immediately stops creating snowflakes and turns to the owner of the voice.  
     "Jamie! I thought you went out with your friends." says Jack.  
     Jamie shrugs dejectedly and goes to sit beside him. Jack instantly notices the gloomy look on his face. The last time he saw Jamie like this is back when he was about to lose faith in the guardians; Bunny, in particular.  
     "What's wrong?"  
     "Jack, now that I'm older, can I ask you something... I don't know, something crazy?" Jamie asks stickily.  
     "What?!" says Jack, laughing lightly.  
     "Do you or did you ever have... a girlfriend?"  
     Jack gets a bit surprised at the question that it boils down to a slightly awkward silence. He then realizes what the problem was.  
     "Hmmm... I think I know where this is going."

***********************************************************************************************************************************

     Jack glides through the skies in no particular direction. An awe-inspiring view of the world he sees from above. He is enjoying his newly found gift; the gift of flying and snow. Frost come spreading out on the ground he steps on and snowflakes come falling from the path he flies in; a not so unusual sight for a cold winter's night. But it isn't winter; not yet.  
     "Elsa? You awake?"  
     "Anna?"  
     Little footsteps are then heard trotting down the grand staircase. And to the grand ballroom, the two children come barging in. Both have ecstatic smiles on their faces.  
     "C'mon, Elsa! Let's see your magic!" Anna, the younger one, excitedly says.  
     Elsa forms a snowball in her hand and tosses it to the ceiling. As soon as it was high enough, it disperses into tiny snowflakes. She forms another one and tosses it over to her younger sister, who fails to catch it. She giggles at this and makes several more. With a stomp of her foot, she fills the entire room with frost and snow. Anna cannot help but prance around happily at the sight. It instantly becomes a winter wonderland. Jack happens to be flying by when he accidentally crashes into the palace window. The panes of glass move back and forth sending a cold breeze into the room. The children turn to the direction of the noise, but in seeing nothing continue with their playing. Jack gets up from his fallen position wondering why they did not see him. He dismisses the thought and instead goes to them. He is delighted at the sound of their giggling that he decides to join in.  
     Anna climbs up the snow slide, "Elsa, c'mon!"  
     Elsa follows.  
     Jack walks up in front, "Hey, can I play too?"  
     To his surprise, the two just slide right through him.  
     "What the-?!" he gasps, "I'm right here!"  
     The younger one then runs right through him. He gasps again and accidentally slips making him hit the ground with a hard thud. Still, the children notice nothing. And, it seems that whatever he did comes to no avail. Giving up, he sits on a corner and stares at them. He is mesmerized by their joyous faces, more particularly the one with the ivory blonde hair. For some reason, he can't take his eyes off her.  
     "We have the same power. We may be alike in many ways. But she can't see me... They don't see me..." he thinks to himself.  
     He glances at his right hand, out of which, tiny snowflakes come falling out. He never knew why he has such a gift, or curse, for that matter. But for the first time in his life, he feels that someone might understand him. The two continue playing, but to Elsa's horror, she accidentally blasts ice on Anna's head. The younger one falls unconscious to the floor. Elsa panics and goes screaming out to their parents. She bursts out into tears. Jack gets downhearted at the sight of this and gets the impulse to comfort her or help her out. But then, he realizes he can't.  
     "If she could just hear me..." he thinks.  
     Her sorrow fills the room as she cradles her sister in her arms.  
     "Elsa..."  
     A strange feeling creeps up on Elsa, like someone is calling her. She ignores it and holds Anna closer; teardrops falling from her eyes landing on her sister's face. The king and queen come barging in.  
     "It was an accident!" Elsa sobs.  
     They hurriedly take Anna to be treated leaving Jack alone in the grand room.  
     He takes a snowball from the floor and throws it hard against the wall, "What is wrong with me?!"  
     Frustrated, he flies off and lands himself on the castle roof. He looks around and sees two horses speeding away from the palace. One of which seems to leave a trail of frost in its path. He heaves up a ponderous sigh and looks up at the moon. Its glow makes him feel serene despite of him reminiscing what happened earlier. He stares deeply at it as if it is talking back to him.  
     "Why?!" he pleadingly says, "Tell me why?!"

~0~

     "Your powers will only grow stronger, Elsa. You need to learn how to control it, or else, fear will overwhelm you." says Grand Pabbie, a wise elderly troll.

     He points out to the sky and shows the ivory-haired little princess a vision. Elsa's eyes widen at what she was shown. But her focus leads her to see an unusual black mist within the blurry vision. She squints to get a better look and sees a storm brewing over the horizon heading towards her. The mist then forms the silhouette of a tall, creepy-looking figure. She gasps in shock and takes cover by clinging to her father. She did see her possible future, but noticing the black mist, she feels there is something more; something more to fear.

=====================================================================

 

**RELATED MEDIA**

[Jack and Elsa: Your Guardian Angel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2deGQYOseEY)


	3. Chapter 3

 

_**I die a little each time when she cries.** _

_**~Restless Heart** _

_**\-------------------------------------------** _

     Elsa locks herself in her room. She feels a power surge from her hands as she is looking out the window. The frost immediately spreads up to the window corners. She senses tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of not being able to control her powers. And what's worse, it almost cost her dear little sister's life. She hears a light knock on the door.  
     "Elsa? Can I come in?" Anna pleadingly says, "I wanna play! Please...?"  
     "Go away, Anna!" the small but firm voice yells from inside.  
     The young one sadly walks away. Elsa feels heaviness in her heart imagining how her little sister could have felt.  
     "I'm sorry, Anna..." she whispers.  
     Not long after, she hears a cracking sound from the window. She falls back on her bed in fright but then decides to check on what it was. She draws herself nearer and when she was close enough, starts noticing frost spread out on the glass. She pulls back the curtains in horror.  
     "Wait!" a voice calls from outside.  
     "Huh?!"  
     She can swear she heard someone by her window. She is about to open the curtains when someone knocked. It is her father. She always feels relieved whenever her father comes by to check on her.  
     "Here, put these on." he calmly says, giving her the gloves, "Conceal it,"  
     "Don't feel it," she adds.  
     "Don't let it show." they say together.  
     They do not notice Jack seeing them through a small opening, in the window, left uncovered by the curtain. He smiles on how close they are as parent and child. The king then engulfs his little daughter in an embrace. She knows she is safe. Seeing that they need some privacy, Jack flies off and goes to peek through another window. He sees the queen sitting on the rocking chair cuddling Anna.  
     "Mommy... why won't Elsa play with me?" the little one asks.  
     Hesitant to answer, the queen gets lost in thought.

_A heavy snow storm was brewing over the horizon. A woman can be seen wandering lost in an icy forest. Had she tied the rope a little tighter, her horse and carriage wouldn't have gotten away and going home would've been easier. She was trodding steadily on the snow when a woman suddenly came from behind her._   
_"Well, if it isn't the queen of Arendelle." the woman smirked, "What brings you here to my humble territory?"_   
_"W-Who are you?" the queen's voice trembled._   
_This woman was in her mid 30's. She had platinum white locks flowing down to her knees and she was wearing a long, silver gown under a thick fur coat._   
_"I, Your Majesty, am the Snow Queen." she replied._   
_The queen gasped in shock. This woman in front of her was the infamous being responsible for the somewhat eternal winter that befell the kingdom recently._   
_"Please, powerful Snow Queen... I just want to get back home." the queen begged, her arms somehow shielding her stomach._   
_She was nine months pregnant and at anytime could labor._   
_"I see you're expecting a little bundle of joy soon." the Snow Queen said with a hint of mockery._   
_This made the pregnant one tremble even more._   
_"Alright, my queen, I'll make you a little deal. I can send you back home in one condition. You see, I've been looking for someone to pass on my powers." and she glanced intently on the queen's stomach._   
_"What?! No..." the queen gasped, realizing what she wanted._   
_The Snow Queen raised an eyebrow at her and the queen of Arendelle realized she had no choice. She finally gave in. With this, the Snow Queen put her hands together forming a ball of power surge. The ball found its way to the pregnant queen's stomach and got absorbed. She felt a cold, tingling sensation inside her stomach when it got in._   
_The Snow Queen seemed content, "Now that I have passed on my powers to your child, you must remember that you are to tell no one of this. I repeat, no one..."_   
_"Agreed."_   
_"Or else..."_   
_"Or else, what?"_   
_The wind whirled around her lifting snow particles in its path. It seemed like she was inside the eye of a snow tornado and she could not see anything. All she could hear was the faint, grim laugh of the Snow Queen. Next thing she knew, she was back in Arendelle._

     "Mommy?"  
     The queen wakes from her trance and composes herself, "Just go to sleep, dear."  
     Not long after, she falls asleep and the queen tucks her in bed. The king enters the room.  
     "How is she?"  
     The king shakes his head. It does not help with the queen's worrying as her facial expression becomes gloomier. Jack immediately flies back to Elsa's window. He peers through the glass to find her asleep. He slowly opens the window and goes to her bedside. He stares at her angelic face that was glowing under the faint moonlight from outside. How, he reckons, can such a pretty, fragile creature be inflicted with such uncontrollable power?  
     He flies above her to get one final glance before leaving and then says, "Goodnight, Elsa."

~0~

     Anna knocks on the door, "Elsa?"  
     "No, Anna! Just stay away!" says the loud yell from inside.  
     Not a day passes that Anna does not try to reach out to her. She often remembers those times they were playing, especially in the snow. It is one of those times that Elsa built a little snowman whom she named Olaf. And every winter season, Anna always asks her to go out and build another. Elsa's heart breaks a little everytime she pushes her little sister away.  
     "Of course... I wanna build a snowman..." she whispers to herself.  
     She feels a power surge in her hands again. The king and queen come to check on her only to find her in tears.  
     "I'm scared! It just keeps getting stronger!" cries Elsa.  
     "Elsa, just calm down... Everything's going to be al-" her father trails on and goes to her but she cuts him off.  
     "Don't come near me! Please..." and she turns away.  
     Jack, who is all the while observing from the window, is saddened at her state. He has been keeping an eye on her ever since that incident with Anna. He can't help but feel somehow responsible for what happened. He always passes by her window just to gawk at her. He doesn't know why but it pains him to see this little girl dejected. He always wanted to comfort her, but the fact that she can't see him always stops him from doing so. And everytime he tries to reach out to her, something always gets in the way - a knock on the door, her parents checking on her, or just the way Elsa isolates herself.

=====================================================================


	4. Chapter 4

  
_**My life with you means everything, so I won't give up that easily.** _

_**~Daughtry** _

_**\-------------------------------------------** _

     Years pass. The girls grow more and more beautiful. The kingdom flourishes into a powerful one with its trade and resources. On the other hand, they also gain a mysterious reputation. People wonder why the doors and gates of the palace are always locked. It seems as though they are trying to keep something out, but more importantly, trying to keep something in.  
     "Do you really need to go?" Elsa asks, her lips marred with a bitter twist at the corners.  
     "It's your cousin's wedding. Someone must represent our kingdom on that special day." the king replies.  
     She nods in understanding.  
     "It will only be for a few weeks, Elsa. You'll be fine..." he adds.  
     And so the king and queen sets forth on their journey to the kingdom of Corona, where the siblings' cousin, Rapunzel, is to be married. Elsa goes back to her room and throws herself on the bed. She pulls the sheets up to her face to hide whatever emotion or expression she has.

~0~

     "Alright, who threw that?!" a boy playfully asks as he gets hit by a snowball.  
     Jack laughs at the idea that he could play pranks on the children without getting caught. Jamie takes a handful of snow from the ground, forms a ball out of it and tosses it over to the other children.  
     "Snowball fight!" someone shouts.  
     "Oh, yeah! Everyday's a snow day with me!" Jack exclaims.  
     The children continue playing until Jamie accidentally slides down the street corner and bumps into a monumental statue.  
     "A tooth!" he yells.  
     "Wow, Jamie! That's awesome! That means you're gonna get a quarter from the tooth fairy!" his friend excitedly says.  
     "What?! No, no!" Jack says as the children seemed to forget the fun they just had.  
     They walk away chatting about the incident. He sighs heavily with the thought of being invisible lingering in his mind.

~0~

_"Catch me!" Anna excitedly says, jumping from one mount of snow to another._   
_"Anna, wait! Slow down!" Elsa's voice shudders as she rapidly makes mounts of snow to catch her sister's every step._   
_The young one gets hit on the head._   
_"Anna, are you okay? I'm sorry..."_   
_"Elsa..."_   
_She turns around to see a boy with white hair and pale skin._   
_"Who are you?" she asks._

_"Please... I don't wanna hurt you..." Elsa cries._   
_From the corner of her eyes, she sees the same boy stare at her from the window. She gasps in shock and the boy disappears._

     Elsa wakes, jolting up from bed. She feels cold sweat on her back and a light chill down her spine.  
     "That boy..."  
     She remembers those strange sounds coming from the window from time to time. The thought crosses her mind that someone indeed might have been watching her.  
     "I'm not going crazy, am I?" she thinks to herself.  
     It also comes to her mind that she might be going crazy and hearing things. After all, she is alone in that cold, gloomy room of isolation. Or, is she? She gets out of bed and goes to the window, probably to clarify her sanity. She looks out and sees nothing, so she calms herself. She takes off her gloves and lays her hands on the window frame. A blast of ice surges from her hands and forms a scattered frost pattern on the window's glass. Elsa gasps. She is still unable to control her powers. She stares at her hands and then heaves a ponderous sigh. She goes back to bed with a heavy heart and hides her sobs under the sheets.

~0~

     Jack flies playfully from house to house scattering graceful frost patterns in his path, and making fun of people as he goes. He lands on a tower and calls out to the wind to carry him further away. Not long after, he reaches Arendelle. He flies around and passes by the castle. He sees a scattered frost pattern on one of the windows. Without hesitation, he immediately flies to it. From the details of the pattern, he can sense the emotions behind it. Before, the frost only reached the corners. This time, it covered almost half of the window. He clears out some of the frost to peer through. There, he sees her distressed figure. She seems at peace when asleep, but the room is always filled with her sadness and fear. Frost here, frost there, frost everywhere. Somehow, he has this longing for her; longing for her to see him... longing to be with her. Out of nowhere, he flies up to the castle roof. He gazes intently at the large, glowing moon.  
     "I know this may be too much. But, is there any way... that I can be with her? Any way at all. I'd give anything... anything..." he pleads.  
     Suddenly, he finds himself roaming around town, lost in thought. He does not notice the distance he walked and the amount of frost he spread in his path. He is shaken off of his trance when he sees something scamper through the streets. Curious, he immediately follows it. The chase leads him to a dead end and all he can see is a silhouette in the dark. Noticing him, the figure emerges from the shadows. It has long, pointy ears, thick fur, and stands about 7 feet tall.  
     "Bunny..."

=====================================================================


	5. Chapter 5

_**There’s a freedom in your arms that carries me through.** _

_**~LeAnne Rimes** _

\-------------------------------------------

     The sad news of the king and queen’s deaths befalls Arendelle. It is said that they were trapped in a storm at sea, causing a huge tidal wave to keel them over. Rumor has it that it happened before they even reached Corona, but what happened still remains a mystery. As the burial ceremonies proceed, the princesses are left grief-stricken.  
     “Elsa?” Anna knocks.  
     There comes no answer.  
     She sighs dejectedly, “Don’t worry. I will be here for you. I will always be here...”  
     Elsa’s heart tightens at these words. She feels it sink as she wallows herself deeper into her sorrow.

~0~

     And so, he stands proud, the Guardian of Winter. For the first time in his life, he feels he has done something right. For the first time in forever, he feels believed in. He knows who he is now, and more importantly, who he was. But though these questions have been answered, Jack feels in his heart that there is still something missing. Off he soars to the skies again. He suddenly sees a familiar structure by a mountain. He stops on a tree branch and squints to get a better look.

“Something’s changed.” He claims.

     How long has he been away? It seems as though things became different in such a short span of time. He glides through town unseen and notices a black curtain hanging on the front door of almost every house. And then he sees it, the gloomy figure of Castle Arendelle. It seems darker than it used to, or rather, supposed to be. It seems as though nobody lived in it for years. And through one of the windows, he sees the beautiful young princess, nearly dying of grief. Jack’s heart immediately sinks at the sight of this. He finally gathers all the courage he has in him. He cannot stand it any longer. With full hopes, he slowly covers an area of the window with frost. The sound it was making immediately catches Elsa’s attention. Her worry turns into curiosity as she sees something being drawn on the frost – three butterflies. She moves closer and as she does, the butterflies spring out from the glass coming alive. They fly to her and her sight follows them as they flutter above her. For a moment there, she feels excitement and wonder. They vanish showering Elsa’s head with tiny snowflakes, one of which falls on her nose. She feels a tingling sensation within her as she tries to rub it off. She turns around and there she sees him – the figure of Jack Frost. Both of them blink trying to comprehend what they were seeing. Surprised, Elsa steps back and accidentally trods on her dress. Jack catches her by the waist just in time almost making them bump. It leaves their faces merely centimeters apart.

     “Y-you can see me?” he stutters.  
     Her eyes blink once more; she gets dazed for a moment and then pushes him away.  
     “Who are you and what are you doing here?”  
     “Uh-“  
     “It doesn’t matter! Just go! Leave! Now!” she turns away, clasping her hands together.  
     Jack is still stunned. He is still overwhelmed of what happened. The girl he has been eyeing on for so long finally sees him. His heart races as excitement fills his mind. And though she pushed him away, he cannot help but move closer.  
     “My name... is Jack Frost.”  
     Elsa gasps and turns to look at him.  
     “Please... don’t push me away.”  
     “No, you don’t understand. You have to stay away from me!” and she slowly backs away.  
     She scarcely finishes her sentence when Jack takes her hand. She tries to pull it away but he holds it firmly as if never wanting to let go. Her eyes suddenly widen realizing what was happening – he didn’t freeze. He gives her a soft smile and her sight meets his blue eyes.  
     “I’m... Elsa.”  
     “Elsa...” he repeats, liking the sound of it.  
     “H-how is it possible? How come you didn’t-“  
     “Freeze?” he smirks, “I am the spirit of winter. And the cold doesn’t bother me.”  
     The hand that he is holding suddenly turns colder. Noticing the drop in temperature, Jack lets go of her hand.  
     “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“  
     “No, it’s okay. It’s just that... I never met someone like you. Someone... who is invulnerable to my powers.” She clasps her hands yet again.  
     He still feels the uneasiness coming from her. He forms a snowball in his hand and tosses it into the air. It then bursts into tiny snowflakes falling over them. He makes another one but this time, the snowball bursts into the figure of a huge flower before it disperses into tiny falling snowflakes. Elsa’s eyes soften, amazed at what she just saw. Feeling a little calmer, she smiles at him and goes to sit on her bed.  
     “I did that once... but now, I can only wish to do it again.” She says dejectedly, staring at her hands.  
     He instantly remembers what she was referring to. He doesn’t want to bring it up, knowing it will only retrieve bad memories, so he changes the subject.  
     “If you don’t mind my asking, Elsa... uh, Princess Elsa... what happened here? Why are there black curtains everywhere?”  
     She feels her heart tighten. It is the most painful thing she had to admit.  
     He gets the feeling he shouldn’t have asked, but she composes herself before finally saying, “My parents... are gone.”  
     He is utterly saddened at this news. She droops her head in thoughts and feels herself about to cry again. He then gets the urge to do something. Without saying a word, Jack takes her hand and leads her to the window.  
     “W-what are you doing?!” Elsa gasps.  
     “We’re gonna have a little fun instead.” He smirks.  
     With this, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her close.  
     “W-wha...”  
     “You better hold on.”  
     He flies off and takes to the sky. She cannot help but let out a scream as they are lifted into the air. He smiles as he feels her arms tighten around his neck and shoulders. He levels them just below the clouds and he starts to glide slowly. He takes her legs and carries her in a bridal fashion, making sure his hold on her was firm. He notices her eyes are still shut closed, as they were the whole time.  
     “Elsa... open your eyes...”  
     Hesitantly, she opens her eyes and there she beholds, the whole of Arendelle; her kingdom, in its entire splendor.  
     “It’s... it’s beautiful...”  
     He can’t help but smirk at her amazement. They pass by a layer of clouds and she playfully reaches out for them. They soar through the distance until they come across a huge mountain not very far from Arendelle. As they move closer, they can see more of its features. A moment later, they finally land on top of it – the North Mountain.

=====================================================================


	6. Chapter 6

 

_**The very thing that I love's killing me and I can't conquer it.** _

_**~Eminem** _

\-------------------------------------------

     Elsa stares down blankly at the scepter and orb that was laid on a plush pillow in front of her. With shaky hands, she slowly takes them and turns to face the crowd. It is to signify the start of her new duty.  
     "All hail, Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"  
     The crowd bows as she enters the hall. The ceremony proceeds with dancing and merry-making. One of the guests from the neighboring lands approaches her.  
     "May I have the honor of being your first dance as queen?" the Duke of Weselton says as he bows to her.  
     The new queen politely refuses and offers her sister, Anna, instead. Accepting it, the duke takes the young princess by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. Elsa laughs lightly as she watches the two dancing at the distance. After a while of speaking to and entertaining the guests, she feels exhausted and decides to go back to her room. It is a whole lot bigger than her previous room as princess. It has been purposely prepared to welcome the new ruler. She walks up to the balcony door and sighs before opening it. She barely reaches the balcony's edge when she feels snowflakes falling on her head. She looks up and sees Jack hovering above her.  
     "All hail the queen! All hail the queen!" he cheers as he sends snowflakes twirling down towards her.  
     "Stop it, Jack!" she scoffs playfully.  
     He laughs and lands in front of her. He then takes her hand and kneels before her.  
     "May I have the honor of being your first flight as queen?" he says with a playful smirk.  
     "The honor is mine." she curtsies and laughs lightly.  
     He takes her by the waist and pulls her towards him. She gasps as she bumps into him.  
     "Ugh! I hate it when you do that!" she pouts, sarcasm underlying her voice.  
     He looks down at her with a sly smile before taking off. He then glides faster than usual that it instantly alarms Elsa.  
     "J-Jack... don't let go!" she shuts her eyes and wraps her arms tighter around his neck and shoulders.  
     "Relax, Elsa. I got you!" he says, laughing lightly, "And I won't let go."  
     A moment later, they land on one of the hills. She is about to walk as she felt the ground but to her surprise, Jack doesn't let go of his grip on her waist. She pouts and gives him a light glare.  
     "I told you I won't let go!" he says with a mischievous smirk.  
     She playfully pushes him away and walks ahead.  
     "Wha-?! I can't believe that after all this time, you're still not used to it." he complains, following her.  
     She does not respond so he glides to catch up to her. He lands in front of her and lays back on the ground to block her way. On the grass, he tries to relax by closing his eyes. He then starts to hum a tune in a way that is annoying. She gasps but she moves on walking over him, making her dress and cape wipe through his face.  
     "Hey!" he protests.  
     She continues walking, muffling her giggles. She sits by the cliff where an amazing view of the night sky can be seen.  
     He appears from behind her, "You know what's missing?"  
     "What?!"  
     He smirks, "This!"  
     And he forms a snowball in his hand. He tosses it into the air and it bursts into a huge shower of snowflakes. Her eyes widen at the sight. He continues tossing snowballs until the sky becomes bright, very much similar to having a fireworks display.  
     "It's amazing!" she excitedly says.  
     He looks down at her with a soft smile, "Now, you try."  
     "What?!"  
     He sits beside her and takes her hands.  
     "Just believe in what you can do," he reassures, "and let go!"  
     An uneasy expression shows on her face as she clasps her hands together. Since the time that Jack took her on her first flight, he has been showing her a lot about ice powers. He has been showing her how to use and control it. Unfortunately, Elsa always has her doubts and every time she uses her powers, it only reminds her of the incident with Anna. But at the moment, she feels something different. Excitement rushes through her as she feels the need to know her capabilities. He gives her a comforting smile and motions for her to start. With this, a sense of determination ignites her. She closes her eyes, forms a snowball in her hands and then tosses it into the air. It bursts into a huge shower of snowflakes, even bigger than the ones Jack made. Elsa couldn't believe her eyes.  
     "So, you just had to outdo me, huh?!" he smirks.  
     "I did not!" she exclaims, amazed.  
     "So, you see? You just need to have fun out of it!"  
     She looks up at him with a smile.

~0~

     Anna and Hans, a prince of the Southern Isles, enter the grand hall together looking for the queen.  
     "We have to tell her!" she excitedly says, holding on to the young prince.  
     Some of the guests notice the queen's absence and start to wonder where she had gone. Meanwhile, Jack flies through and reaches the balcony with Elsa in his arms. She rushes toward the door as they land but turns to look back at him.  
     "Thanks, Jack... for everything."  
     "Don't mention it."  
     She smiles and heads for the door.  
     "Elsa, wait!"  
     She turns around with him popping up almost magically in front of her. His look becomes serious as he inches closer. This startles her making her slowly back away. He moves unwaveringly and his stare at her gets deeper. She stops as she feels the wall against her back. But he continues.  
     "J-Jack...?"  
     He cups her chin and gently caresses her cheek with his thumb. He then closes his eyes and slowly leans forward. She feels a certain rush tingle through her. She can feel her cheeks heat up at his touch and she flushes as he gets dangerously close. Without realizing it, she too slowly closes her eyes, waiting for that moment to happen.  
     "Your Majesty?" a voice from outside calls out, accompanied by a few knocks.  
     Both stop awkwardly and move away.  
     Jack clears his throat, "You are needed."  
     "Yes..." she says, avoiding his look, "Uh, coming!"  
     He heaves up a sigh as the door closed.

~0~

     "Wait, what?!"  
     "Yes, Elsa. We're getting married!" Anna says, exchanging romantic stares with Hans.  
     The new queen refuses to give her blessing which causes a misunderstanding between the siblings. She walks away ordering one of the palace guards to have the guests dismissed and the gates closed. The princess gets furious that she grabs the queen by the arm, ending up getting her glove instead. She could not stand her sister's rejection any longer.  
     "What did I ever do to you?!"

=====================================================================

 


	7. Chapter 7

_**This love is killing me, but you're the only one.**_

_**~Daughtry**_

 -------------------------------------------

     "I said, enough!" and with a wave of her hand, the enraged queen accidentally makes icicles sprout from the floor.

     Its sharp edges point towards the crowd, one of which almost hitting Anna hadn't she backed away. Everyone stares in shock. Seeing their reactions, Elsa hastily swings open the door behind her and runs away. The winter spirit, who was all the while watching from outside the window, sees this and heads to the castle's main entrance to catch up to her. She makes her way outside. Heavy breaths escape her mouth as she gasps seeing Jack by the door.

     "Elsa, come with me."

     She gasps yet again but she ignores him and instead continues running. To his surprise, she goes right through him without her noticing.

     "Elsa, wait!"

     "No, Jack! Just stay away from me! Stay away!" and with her hand gesture, she unintentionally blasts him with frost, sending him flying towards the palace walls.

     He hits it with a loud thud and falls to the ground. She gasps, staring in horror at her hands, and continues to run. She almost reaches the gates when all of a sudden, the townspeople crowd before her.

     "There she is! Our beautiful queen!"

     "Your Majesty!"

     The noise of the welcomes fills her ears and she slowly backs away, unknowingly hitting the fountain behind her and causing its water to freeze. She can't be more horrified.

     "Monster!" the Duke of Weselton calls out.

     As she backs away, she yet again accidentally blasts a layer of frost on the floor causing the duke and his guards to slip. The people stare in horror and they too start backing away from the terrified queen. Elsa senses their fear which makes hers grow even more. She makes her way out of the crowd and continues running until she reaches the fiord, where Anna and Hans catch up to her.

     "Elsa!" Anna calls out.

     Noticing frost forming under her feet, the queen steps on the fiord, freezing it until she reaches the other side. Inadvertently, she makes the whole sea inlet freeze and causes snow to fall on Arendelle. Jack suddenly awakens, rubbing the back part of his head that was hit. He moans as he sits up feeling his whole body ache. He takes in a few deep breaths and tries to relax by leaning against the wall. From a distance, he suddenly notices the duke and the princess arguing about what just happened. They blame the queen and they are lashing out at Anna for it.

     "I've got to find her."

     He heads outside and notices that everything is... frozen.

~0~

 Elsa wanders through the hills, trodding steadily on thick snow-covered grounds that she herself caused. She is heading for the North Mountain, the place where she and Jack first went together. She walks on until she reaches a cliff, and the next mountain is quite far ahead.

_Just believe in what you can do, and let go!_

     Jack's words echo in her mind. It feels like a sweet song she wanted to play all over again. But he isn't there. It breaks her heart leaving like that. Leaving her sister, leaving her home... leaving him. She had no choice. Her secret has finally been revealed, she reckons, there is no turning back now. She looks at the mountain ahead and then at her hands. With a sense of determination, she flings her arms in front of her and a grand ice staircase forms connecting itself to the next mountain. She runs up the staircase and what relief and excitement she suddenly feels. She then starts waving her hands here, there and everywhere. She goes dancing around, causing ice crystals to form at will. There she builds it - her sanctuary, her fortress, her ice castle.

~0~

     Jack flies around town in search of Elsa. Seeing no sign of her, he stops by a tree branch and pauses for a moment. There is only one place she would go, he reckons. He takes to the sky again, heading for the hills. Sure enough, he finds a good trail of snow-covered ground leading straight up the North Mountain. He continues flying until he sees an unusual structure from a distance. One look and he knows exactly what it is. He then steadfastly heads for it. He lands to see a majestic ice castle in front of him.

     "Woah! This is really nice work!" he exclaims.

     He climbs it up with his hand sliding up the railing. He opens the door and flies, looking around.

     "Elsa...? Elsa!"

     "J-Jack...?" and she appears from the grand staircase.

     The winter spirit can't help but gasp at what he sees. Elsa is now wearing a light blue ice dress. It sparkles with her every move and it seems to make her glow as she steps into the light.

     "Wow! Elsa, you look... beautiful..." he says, a smile forming on his lips.

     "What are you doing here? I... I thought I..." she stammers.

     "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay... I'm the spirit of winter, remember?"

     She sighs dejectedly and droops her head.

~0~

     Anna and Kristoff, an ice delivery boy, encounter a talking snowman as they are making their way through the icy forest in search of Elsa.

     “Hi everyone! I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” the talking snowman cheerfully introduces himself.

     “Olaf?!”

     Anna suddenly remembers the first, and ironically the last, time she and Elsa built a snowman. All those good memories she had with her sister flash back on her mind and she cannot help but smile, looking at the moving mount of snow in front of her.

     “Do you think... you could show us the way to Elsa?”

     “Yeah, why?” asks Olaf, with a big smile on his face.

     “We need Elsa to bring back summer.” Kristoff responds.

~0~

     "Don't be so hard on yourself, Elsa. Let's go back. Your sister is looking for you."

     "This is where I belong, Jack. In here, I can be who I am... without hurting anybody."

     "It doesn't have to be like this. You don't have to run away. No one means for that to happen." and he slowly walks up the stairs, "They just don't understand. It wasn't your fault."

     All of a sudden, everything flashes back on her mind - when she struck Anna, when she made icicles sprout from the palace floor... when she hit Jack. She gasps and slowly backs away.

     "No... it's... it's all my fault... I... I can't..." and she turns away, eyes getting watery.

     "Elsa..."

     She runs up the next level of stairs saying, “Goodbye, Jack!”

=====================================================================


End file.
